Held
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: It's 3 in the morning right now so if this story sucks it because it's so late! Ok, no excuses! Belle and the Beast tell each other how they feel. ONESHOT! r&r please


Belle stood outside, watching the sun set, her mind occupied by one man. Or rather, one beast.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Beast. Why?

In her heart, Belle knew she loved him, but how could he possibly love her?

Truthfully, Belle didn't know if he loved her or if she was just a nucence. It was so hard to tell what he was thinking!

Belle heard heavy footfalls from behind her. Turning around she saw the Beast walking up behind her. He had a serous, almost nervous look on his face.

"Hello Beast." Belle said in a cheery voice.

The Beast nodded. "Hello Belle. What are you up to?"

Belle was a bit surprised that he hadn't noticed. "I was just admiring the sunset. Beast, is something wrong?"

Beast had had his gaze cast to the ground but now he looked up and said, "No. Nothings wrong! My thoughts are just... preoccupied."

Belle turned back to the sun. "Yes, mine too."

"And what are you thinking about?" The Beast asked.

Belle shrugged daintely. "Nothing much." She replied, although she wanted to tell him the truth! She wanted to tell him how she felt...wanted to shout her love for him to the setting sun.

A few minutes passed in silence before Belle asked, "Do you have a name?"

She felt scared, as if she would be breaking some connection they had, or that he would turn away in angry.

But instead, the Beast looked at her couresly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I, I just don't want to continue calling you beast."

"But why?" He mused. "It's what I am."

Belle took a step toward him saying, "No! No you're not! Don't say that!"

"But look at me Belle! I'm not human! I have paws for hands. a snout for a nose, wolf ears...I am a beast."

Belle reached out and gently touched his arm. "No. That's not true."

The Beast glanced sadly down at her hand before pulling his arm away.

"Julian. My name is Julian." Julian gave a bitter laugh. "Or, it was."

"It still is...Julian." Belle said.

Julian shuddered. "You could never love me could you?" He asked, his voice low.

Belle started to speak but was interrupted.

"You couldn't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm a fool to think that anyone could love me."

Bell was about to yell out to him that he was wrong but he turned sharply on his heel and left, coat flapping out behind him as he did.

Belle frowned, feeling despair at what had transpired. Why hadn't she been able to tell him how she felt? Why was she so silent on the matter? Was she ashamed of her love? No, she wasn't. Was she scared? Yes. Bell admitted to herself that she was very scared. She didn't want to tell Julian how she felt and then have it thrown back in her face.

But as Belle ran back to the castle, she knew that was a chance she would have to take.

Hurrying to the sitting room where Julian usually spent his evenings, Belle found him there, sitting in his chair. He was staring at the fire and as she grew closer she saw he was crying. He hadn't heard her come in, nor did he hear her as she crept up beside him.

"Julian." She said quietly, her words but a whisper.

Julian jumped slightly but did not turn to look at her. As he started to reach up to wipe the tears away, Belle caught his hand, stopping him in the process.

Moving so that she was in front of him, Belle dropped to her knees, one hand resting on his leg.

"Julian, don't cry. You have nothing to cry about."

Julian nodded. "Yes, I do. I love you Belle."

Belle saw her chance and took it. Reaching up she held a finger to his lips, stopping him from saying more.

"I love you too Julian."

Julian closed his eyes as if trying to take in what she had said. Eventually, he opened them and leaning down, pulled Belle up onto his lap. It surprised Belle at first but then she snuggled in against him, breathing in his scent.

Wrapping his arms around her, he buried her amid a blanket of fur. Belle rested her head on Julian's chest, closing her eyes.

They didn't need words as they sat there. For one thing they had both yearned for, was to hold and be held.


End file.
